Beyblade: Final Spirits
by Joce
Summary: Fourth Season, my way, YAOI, YURI, TyKa! MaRei! And...still decideing more. Chap 3 up! Joce
1. Bios

Beyblade: Final Spirits  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: I'm putting up the Noise Clashers, Snow Bladers, Lore Bladers and Noise Screamers up. Then I'll tell you who switched to what team.  
  
Tyson: Yeah, so pay attention!  
  
*****  
  
NOISE CLASHERS  
  
Name:Jocelyn  
  
Nickname:Joce  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Occupation:Leader, school  
  
Age:15  
  
Color:Black  
  
Bit Beast:Devi - Lion, male  
  
Name:Justin  
  
Nickname:Just  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:13  
  
Color:Orange  
  
Bit Beast:Devorin - Lion, male  
  
Name:Bryan  
  
Nickname:Bry  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:16  
  
Color:Brown  
  
Bit Beast:Demi - Lion, male  
  
Name:Micheal  
  
Nickname:Mike  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:15  
  
Color:Green  
  
Bit Beast:Demorin - Lion, male  
  
SNOW BLADERS  
  
Name:Amber  
  
Nickname:Ammy  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Occupation:Leader, school  
  
Age:14  
  
Color:Blue  
  
Bit Beast:Blaise - Cat, male  
  
Name:Kendra  
  
Nickname:Kit  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:13  
  
Color:Gray  
  
Bit Beast:Maylee - Fox, female  
  
Name:Ryan  
  
Nickname:Yan  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:16  
  
Color:Green  
  
Bit Beast:Bane - Leopard, male  
  
Name:David  
  
Nickname:Dave  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:16  
  
Color:Yellow  
  
Bit Beast:Blane - Cheetah, male  
  
Name:Brandon  
  
Nickname:Bran  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:16  
  
Color:Red  
  
Bit Beast:Blake - Tiger, male  
  
LORE BLADERS  
  
Name:Ricky  
  
Nickname:Rick  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:Leader, school  
  
Age:16  
  
Color:Orange  
  
Bit Beast:Lave - Black Bear, male  
  
Name:Andrew  
  
Nickname:Drew  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:16  
  
COlor:Yellow  
  
Bit Beast:Lane - Brown Bear, male  
  
Name:Paul  
  
Nickname:Paul  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:16  
  
Color:Brown  
  
Bit Beast:Lare - Polar Bear, male  
  
Name:Shannon  
  
Nickname:Shan  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:16  
  
Color:Red  
  
Bit Beast:Lade - Panda Bear, female  
  
NOISE SCREAMERS  
  
Name:Melania  
  
Nickname:Mel  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Occupation:Leader, college  
  
Age:20  
  
Color:Black  
  
Bit Beast:Dake - Lion, male  
  
Name:Joseph S.  
  
Nickname:Joey  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:17  
  
Color:Green  
  
Bit Beast:Dane - Tiger, male  
  
Name:Joseph Y.  
  
Nickname:Joe  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:17  
  
Color:Red  
  
Bit Beast:Dale - Cheetah, male  
  
Name:Paul  
  
Nickname:P.J.  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Occupation:school  
  
Age:15  
  
Color:Blue  
  
Bit Beast:Dare - Leopard, male  
  
*****  
  
Hillary: She is now on the White Tigers team.  
  
*****  
  
Joce: Well, that's all, I'll start typing the story soon... Ja ne...  
  
Tyson: Tell us what you think about the story and bios please.  
  
Joce and Tyson: R&R, peeps. 


	2. Introducing the Noise Clashers

Beyblade: Final Spirits  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Warnings, chapter title, disclaimer, pairings and ups and downs.  
  
Tyson: Oh! Oh! I'll do warnings! I'll do warnings! Yaoi, violence, yuri, language, gore! (In later chapters!)  
  
Kai: Hn... Introducing the Noise Clashers!  
  
Kenny: Joce does not own Beyblade! You sue, or flame, then go screw a chicken or llama!  
  
Max: So far, Kai/Tyson and Rei/Max!  
  
Rei: Downs are, Joce is sick, ups are, she's finally writing again! Oh! And they got someone in school suspended for beating up a friend of hers!!!  
  
Joce: Dude... no offense if there is any in the story, if there is, I'm so SORRY!  
  
J-san: There there, aibou... *Pats her back.*  
  
J-chan: You want some sugar?  
  
Josh and J-kun: Heh, had nothing to do with it!  
  
J-sama: Sugar will make it worse...  
  
Joce: Thank you though...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Introducing the Noise Clashers!  
  
A boy sat on the porch, waving his gloved hand to the music of the CD he was listening to and singing out loud. His spikey blonde hair flew in the wind, his silver eyes closed. Wearing his orange t-shirt with dark blue jeans, his blood red shoes moving to the beat of the music. Justin. In front of him sat another boy with blond hair and a white cross on his right shoulder, but he had blue eyes, wearing his favorite brown shirt and brown shoes, black baggy jeans laying softly on the grass. Bryan.  
  
"Hey, Just! Bry! Where's Joce?"  
  
A red head with hazel eyes ran up to the two boys, a towel resting on his shoulders, swim-shorts soaked, yin-yang tattoo on his right shoulder, and green sandals soaked.  
  
"I'm right here, Mike."  
  
"Oh, heh, what?"  
  
A girl came out of the house, one baggy white jean leg rolled up, wearing a mid-riff black sleeve-less shirt, black combat boots along with black arm guards and a black belt, she had a white cross tattoo, at the end it had a pointed tip, like a sword, and then opposite wings on each side. Her brown hair went right below her ass, leaving partial blond bangs to go down right below her chin. Her baby blue eyes sparkled cheerily as she spotted her friends. She gasped and looked at the sky, pointing with a painted black nail at the sky. Her name, Jocelyn. Mike and Bry looked at what she was pointing.  
  
"Hey, waht's that?" Joce asked.  
  
"Can't say, forget you, unforgive you, hate, just can't~" Just kept singing, not taking notice.  
  
"What the~?"  
  
"Woah!" Bry exclaimed, mouth hanging open.  
  
Joce growled, bopping Just on the head, then pointing to the sky. Just blinked, then looked.  
  
"Holy~!"  
  
Up there, in the sky came down four figures, those four figures, lions, each glowed a different color, black, orange, brown and green. They shifted into four items, all the same, and darted at the four teenagers. Each caught one, before they could collide into them. Joce caught the black one, Mike the green, Just the orange and Bry snabbed the brown. They all looked down at the items they held.  
  
"Is this a bit-chip!?" Joce asked.  
  
A weapon formed in their free hands.  
  
-----JAPAN, 2 MONTHS LATER-----  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Tyson! Get the damn phone!" Ian yelled from his room down the hall.  
  
"Shut-up, pipsqueak! Hello? Kinomiya residence, Tyson speaking... JOCEY!!! Really!? Yeah! I just got the house/dojo expanded, I've got plenty of room! Hm? Cool! Wanna' battle when you get here? Sweet! Really? Heh, kick their arses! Ja ne, Jocey!"  
  
"Who was that?" Tala asked, from his position on the couch.  
  
"A friend, she and three of her freinds are going to be staying here with us... Sweet, most of my childhood friends are living here... Heh, and most of the famous teams... Cool..." Tyson said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, we know it's a friend, but WHO?" Sanguinex asked.  
  
"EEP! MONSTER!" Hillary yelled, and ran out of the house.  
  
"You'd think she'd be used to you guys by now, anyway, her name's Jocelyn, people call her Joce, and she allows very few to call her Jocey. People who can't pronounce it Joce, and say it Josh, usually call her Dawn." Tyson explained.  
  
"Ah, makes sense, so... are you supposed to pick them up?" Bryan asked, poking Tyson in the head.  
  
"Gr, no, they'll be here soon." Tyson said, swatting Bryan's hand away.  
  
"When?"  
  
POUND! POUND!  
  
"That would be Joce's knock..."  
  
-----30 MINUTES LATER-----  
  
"My name's Joce! This is Mike, Bry and Just!" the 15 year old female said, pointing to each one of her companions.  
  
"Cool! You guys know all the Champions, right?" Tyson asked.  
  
"'Course I do, Bry, the hell ya' doin'?" Joce asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Um, heh heh, nothing?" Bry asked.  
  
"Moron, she's gonna' notice something!" Mike hissed.  
  
"Both of you shut-up!" Just growled.  
  
Joce looked at all of them, then noticed what they were staring at, her eye twitched.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN' PERVS!!! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!!!"  
  
And then went on the wild chase, which eventually ended up outside, after Just, Bry and Mike dodging a few things and Joce jumping over everything. All the teams went outside and watched Joce chse them.  
  
"PANSIES! YOU'RE AFRAID OF A GIRL!!! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO RUN FASTER!!! THAT'S IT!" Joce caught up with them quickly. Kicking each ofthem a few times and then throwing them into a wall.  
  
"Ouch~" all three boys groaned.  
  
"She's...pretty strong..."  
  
"Well, duh, she and I went around and protected the younger kids..." Tyson said, Joce grinned, ran back over and high-fived Tyson.  
  
"And I'm WAY faster than that." Joce said.  
  
"So, what do you NOT like?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Girls...perverts, girls...greedy bitches...girls...did I mention girls?" Joce asked.  
  
"Um, yeah..."  
  
"Geez, she's worse than you Johnny."  
  
"As Derrick always says, Hell is nothing compared to the wrath of a woman..." Mike said, limping back over.  
  
"Tomboy." Joce growled.  
  
"You're so slow, Joce." Bry said, nursing his knee.  
  
"I know huh?" Joce asked.  
  
Bry, Just, Mike and Joce began to laugh, Joce stopped.  
  
"Wait a minute... HEY!!"  
  
At that, everyone laughed.  
  
-----5:00 P.M.-----  
  
"3, 2, 1!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!!!" Joce and Tyson launched their blades into the dish.  
  
"Dragoon! Don't give up!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Devi! Good Defense equals a good offense, kick that dragon's butt straight out of that dish!" Joce yelled.  
  
The black blade and the white blade moved around the dish, occasionaly attacking one another.  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
"Devi! Flawless Darkness!"  
  
Two attacks mixed together, creating a massive black hurricane, causing everyone to take a step back, all except Bry, Just, Mike, Joce and Tyson. Once the hurricane cleared, Dragoon and Devi flew out of the dish at the same time, Joce and Tyson caught their blades.  
  
"And...it's a tie!" Kenny said.  
  
"You did a terrific job there buddy, you're a good lion." Joce said, talking to her blade.  
  
"You, too, Dragoon. Hey, Joce, where'd you get your beast?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'll tell you over dinner. 'Kay, Bryan. Get your ass over here." Joce growled.  
  
Bry and Bryan looked at each other, then at her.  
  
"Me?" Bry asked.  
  
"No, Santa Claus. Yes, you!"  
  
"...3...2...1..."  
  
"LET IT RIP!!!" Joce and Bry released their blades.  
  
"Devi, let's finish him quickly!" Joce yelled.  
  
"Demi, counter! Then strike with Earth's Force!"  
  
"Darknesss Vortex! Devi!" Joce yelled.  
  
Bry's brown blade glowed before a lion shot up, same with Joce's black blade.  
  
"Devorin! Help Bry out!" Just commanded, after launching his orange blade.  
  
"Demorin! You heard him!" Micheal yelled, launching his green blade.  
  
A green, a brown and a orange glowing lions circled the black lion.  
  
"Devi! Darkness Vortex!"  
  
"Devorin! Holy Vortex!"  
  
"Demi! Earth Vortex!"  
  
"Demorin! Nature Vortex!"  
  
The four lions clashed together, a cloud of dust rising up from the ground, after the dust cleared, they saw all four blades back to their respective owners.  
  
"I'm...going to go for a walk..." Joce said, quietly, eyes wide, and walking out of the dojo.  
  
"Our team is the Noise Clashers, we're another team for America...although, Joce is mainly from Europe and Canada..." Mike said.  
  
"But she was born in America, she was born in Redding..." Tyson muttered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: R&R, people! I'll continue soon! Ja ne!  
  
Tyson: Ja ne! 


	3. Mysteries

Beyblade: Final Spirits  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: *Yawns.* Yo, thanks Deep Gold, neh, it's alright. Color is meant as in color od the bit best or the glow, which ever you prefer... And as for the blade, you have to read to know what color it is. Noise Clashers glow of the beasts and blades are the same.  
  
Tyson: Blade Breakers plushies to who ever reviews chapter 1 of the actual story! *Hands Deep Gold chibi Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max and Kenny.*  
  
Joce: You read my mind.  
  
Tyson: No, I read your typing.  
  
Joce: *Nods.* True, too true, anyway, warnings and disclaimer in last chapter, if you don't like Yaoi (boy and boy loving) or Yuri (girl and girl loving) then GET OUT! If you do, then keep on reading! Cheers! Oh, I'll figure out more pairings later...  
  
Kai: Name of this chapter is, "Mysteries."  
  
Joce: Sankyuu, Kai, Ty, for helping me out!  
  
Tyson: No problamo, sis!  
  
Kai: You guys are NOT related.  
  
Joce and Tyson: So? *Shrug.*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Mysteries  
  
The remaining Noise Clashers sighed. Tala turned to them.  
  
"Why'd she leave?" Tala asked, his eyes glowing slightly.  
  
"Who knows? She needs to think." Mike replied.  
  
"Aren't you guys her friends? Shouldn't you go after her?" Enrique asked.  
  
"No... If we did, then, who knows WHAT will happen." Bry said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every time something happens, and she goes off alone to think, then that says to leave her alone. You see, the first time she did that and we went after her... she went berserk, and we didn't see her for a few days... SHe came back with her knuckles all bloodied, and a few scratches here and there. When she went berserk...there was a black aura surrounding her, it freaked us out...That and she attacked us..." Just said.  
  
"How was she glowing black?" Tyson asked.  
  
"The aura was black, not her. And who knows?" Just asked, shrugging.  
  
-----KAMUI PARK, 7:00 P.M.-----  
  
Joce threw another pebble, skipping it across the surface of the lake.  
  
'Four Vortex attacks, from the Four Lion Brothers... That was powerful...' Joce thought.  
  
//Then it's a good thing my brothers and I broke it off after about 5 seconds, who knows what might have happened.\\ Devi sent back, voice calm.  
  
'Hn, what were those auras' that surrounded everyone in the room?' Joce asked.  
  
//Those? Those were the Beasts auras' and their own auras' mixed together, enabling them to slowly be able to use the bit beasts powers and abilities.\\  
  
"WHAT!?" Joce yelled out loud, startling everyone around her.  
  
-----KINOMIYA RESIDENCE, 7:05 P.M.-----  
  
"She's usually back by now...she rarely misses dinner..." Bry said.  
  
"Hey, maybe she'll walk through that door any minute now!" Tyson exclaimed, swallowing down his bite of teriyaki chicken.  
  
"Maybe...Hey, weren't you guys going to tell us how you got your beasts?" Enrique asked.  
  
"No, Joce was." Tala said, rolling his cerulean eyes.  
  
"But, sure we'll tell you." Just said.  
  
"Well, the day was nearing to an end, and since all four of us always watch the sun set and rise, except when Joce is gone, I was already on the porch, sitting there and relaxing, behind me in a chair was Just, listening to music-" Bry began.  
  
"I was listening to the song 'Can't say' you twit." Just said.  
  
"Shut-UP! Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...and Mike had just come home from his daily swim and had asked where Joce was, she came out of the house and spotted something in the sky, she pointed to it and we all looked, Just only looked after she bopped him on the head-" Bry said.  
  
"Hey!" Just yelled.  
  
"Shut-UP!" Mike yelled, bopping him on the head.  
  
"-anyway, their were four lions falling from the heavens, one black, one orange, one brown and one green, that was the aura around them." Bry said.  
  
"That was your bit beasts, correct?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Let me finish. About 20 feet before they hit the ground they soared toward us, changing into a small object, and Enrique was correct, that's the beasts. Each of us caught one, then asword of some sort appeared in our free hands. Mine had Sword of Destruction, etched across the sheath." Bry said, nibbling on some more teriyaki.  
  
"Mine had Sword of Decay." Mike said, yawning.  
  
"Sword of Deceit." Just said, clicking his tongue.  
  
"I have a sword, it says Sword of Death," Tyson said, blinking, "on the hilt, it says CANADA."  
  
"What does Joce's say?" Tala asked, thoroughly interested now.  
  
"I dunno'. She went out for one of those walks... But her hilt said JAPAN. I know because I saw it when she walked by." Just said.  
  
"And you didn't see her sheath?" Robert asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hey! It was out of the corner of my eye!" Just whined.  
  
"Hmmmm, my hilt say AMERICA." Bry said, looking at the hilt of his sword.  
  
"EUROPE." Mike said.  
  
"Mine had CHINA on it. Wonder why that says that..." Just said.  
  
"Great food, Rei!" Max said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Joce is a bit of a loner sometimes..." Tyson said, sighing.  
  
"Ty? You okay?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, just worried. She's like a younger sister to me, ya' know?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Everyone jumped and looked toward the door. Joce stood there, her right fist was covered in blood, and her arms were covered in cuts. Tyson jumped up.  
  
"Joce, what HAPPENED?" Tyson asked, running over to her.  
  
"Blood, lots...and lots...of blood..." Max said, shuddering.  
  
Rei stood and ran to the bathroom, coming back with a first aid kit. Tyson started to get some bandages out but joce kicked it over. Tyson looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because, I don't need it. My sheath says, Sword of Chaos, just incase you were wondering. Noise Clashers, the Snow Bladers are coming to town. They got word that we came here." Joce said, growling slightly.  
  
"Why?" Bry asked.  
  
"It appears Ammy, Kit, Ryan, Dave and Bran want to get their asses kicked." Joce said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: A bit dramatic, neh? Heh heh. *Sweatdrop.*  
  
Tyson: What have I told you about getting yourself hurt?  
  
Joce: Um? Not to?  
  
Kai: *Sighs.* That's Joce for you, R&R, whoever reviews this chapter gets White Tiger plushies.* 


	4. Battle of the WHAT?

Beyblade: Final Spirits  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Yello! Thank you Pure Silver and Deep Gold for the reviews! Plushies to you both! Warnings and everything in the first chapter! Here we go!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Battle of the WHAT!?  
  
"THE SNOW BLADERS!? Why are they after you guys?" Kenny asked.  
  
"What's the big deal? Who are they?" Tyson asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Amber is like a sister to me, Kendra is my half-sister and Ryan is like an older brother. I've never met David, but I last met Brandon when I was little. Oh, here are some tickets to the Battle of the Bands. We're going. Hope to see you there, I'm going to turn in." Joce said, face emotionless. She walked off, toward her room.  
  
"Want to go?" Tyson asked.  
  
-----THE NEXT MORNING, 7:00 A.M.-----  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IN 13 FUCKING HELLS!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
TYson jolted up out of bed, dashing down the hall in nothing...(Author's Note*A/N*: *Drool.*) weilding a kendo stick, down to Joce's room. He swung the door open.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he was still naked.  
  
Joce looked over at him...  
  
"MY EYES!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joce fell backwards and covered her eyes, blushing madly. Kai came running down the hall in his boxers. (A/N: Aw man...)  
  
"What hap-FOR CHRIST'S SAKE TYSON! YOU'RE NAKED!?!?!?!?" Kai yelled, 'Not that I really mind though.' he thought.  
  
"I am?" Tyson looked down, "wow, I am, hey, it looks bigger, don't you think?"  
  
"The hell?" Kai looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Don't you think the kendo stick is bigger than usual. I mean, hello! It was- AH! I'M NAKED!" Tyson yelled, realization finally sinking in.  
  
-----BATTLE OF THE BANDS, 1:00 P.M.-----  
  
"I wonder where Joce is..." Tyson said, looking all around. The main teams had gotten the front seats.  
  
"Don't know, but shush, it's starting." Max said, looking at the stage excitedly.  
  
"INTRODUCING THE... LORE BLADERS!!!"  
  
Three boys and a girl walked out. The first boy wore a red long sleeved shirt that said 'Paul' on both front and back, he also wore a pair of blue-denim-baggy jeans. He wore boots that looked to big for him. He had black spiked-up hair and michevious brown eyes. Ontop of his head, a pair of shades rested.  
  
The second boy wore a green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of red-denim jean-shorts. He also wore boots and his shirt read 'Andrew'. He had brown spikey hair, styled in a Max-type fashion, he also had michevious brown eyes.  
  
The last boy wore and orange sleeve-less shirt, reading 'Ricky' and wore blue-denim jean-shorts. He was also wearing black boots. He had black hair, spiked slightly and had hard and cold brown eyes.  
  
The girl wore a long-sleeved blue shirt that said, 'Shannon', and white jeans, along with high-heeled boots. She had short red hair and green eyes that were droopy. Ricky walked up to the microphone. Shannon to the guitar, Andrew to the bass guitar and Paul to the drums.  
  
"Hey, everybody, this song is dedicated to the people I used to hang out with in elementry.  
  
~Come along and fight, I know you can, throw a punch and a kick,  
  
Fight me today, and then we'll settle, along our way,  
  
Running from our disease and wild stampede,  
  
Having our lives waste away right in our faces,  
  
I threaten you and you threaten back,  
  
I smirk and say, 'Ah, what the hell?'~" Ricky began singing, swaying ever so slightly, toning his voise to the melody of the song. His band swaying and playing their instruments.  
  
"~We fought for so long and had never known peace,  
  
we ran for freedom and because we were determined,  
  
we sought for peace and love and care,  
  
All we wanted was-to be noticed.~" for that verse, Ricky whispered it meanacingly.  
  
"~But no how matter we were angry,  
  
for ourselves to run an be crazy,  
  
now we don't even know another,  
  
'cause we kept trying for attention.~" Ricky ended the song there. Ending it smoothly and calmly. The Lore Bladers Bowed and walked off stage. Everyone applauded, getting a few whistles here and there.  
  
"NEXT UP! WE HAVE THE NOISE SCREAMERS!!!!"  
  
A woman and three teenagers walked out. The woman was wearing the same thing Joce wore, and the boys mimicking the rest of the Noise Clashers, except there were green, white and blue.  
  
"Yo! I'm Mel and these three are Joe, Joey and P.J.!! Let's rock!!!!" the woman yelled, grinning like a maniac. She started to tap her right foot, nodding her head.  
  
Joey, the one in the green shirt, Joe, the one in the white shirt and P.J., the one in the blue shirt, all started to play the instruments, Joey, the guitar, Joe, the drums, P.J. the bass.  
  
"~You're the opposite of yourself,  
  
the opposite of a child,  
  
Hate running through your head,  
  
screaming and clawing from the inside,  
  
running to one, to another, to the end,  
  
you run away from yourself, arguing and debating,  
  
swearing your life to secrecy,  
  
and faking your death in an unspeakable way.~" Mel sang, her voice matching the lyrics and tune perfectly, dancing and moving her hand around, pointing to random people.  
  
"~I'm running now, running for you,  
  
running from life, running to death,  
  
running from myself, running to see,  
  
run away from you,  
  
running on the highway,  
  
soaring through the air,  
  
colliding headfirst into a new world,  
  
destruction and chaos lost behind.~" Mel sang, softer but deeper, making it sound like it was painful, filling her voise with angst. Ending her song while holding the last note for about 7 seconds.  
  
Everyone roared with applause, clapping wildly. Noise Screamers grinned and bowed, walking off stage.  
  
"THE SNOW BLADERS!!! AMMY! KIT! YAN! BRAN! DAVE!"  
  
A 14 year old girl walked out, dressed in a tank-top that was blue, wearing a pair of blue jeans as well, she had short blond hair, short as a a boys', she also wore sneakers with black finger-less gloves, she had SNOW BLADERS written on her shirt and on the stomach it read AMBER, her eyes were a michevious hazel. Then a 13 year old girl walked out, wearing a pink tank-top that read SNOW BLADERS and the stomach read KENDRA, she wore a baby-blue skirt that was down to her ankles and wore white boots and white finger-less gloves. She had short brown hair up in a fluffy ponytail and brown eyes. A boy folloed her out, he wore a yellow tank-top that read SNOW BLADERS and DAVID, white baggy jeans, black boots, and black finger-less gloves, he had brown messy hair and brown eyes. Another boy followed him out, wearing a green turtle-neck shirt that had RYAN written on the shoulder and SNOW BLADERS down the sleeves, he also wore black jeans and black boots. He had wild brown hair as well and steel-colored eyes. Then another boy followed him out, wearing a unbuttoned-collared white shirt and an orange shirt under-neath that read SNOW BLADERS and BRANDON. He wore blue baggy jeans, black finger-less gloves and white sneakers. He had wild brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yo! What's up? Any of ya' heard of Joce before?"  
  
The main teams' eyes' bugged out. Kenny gasped, "That's who she was talking about!?"  
  
Kit and Ammy both grabbed a mic and guitar, Yan and Dave grabbed the bass guitars and Brandon the drums.  
  
"~We run to and fro,  
  
Searching for a way out of hell,  
  
Not deserving heaven,  
  
Haunted by passion,  
  
We run and hide,  
  
Beware-  
  
They know where we are!  
  
Searching through the ashes,  
  
For an opening out of hell,  
  
Burning and screaming,  
  
You can't take it,  
  
You attempted murder,  
  
And tried to kill me,  
  
Run and hide!  
  
Now it's my turn!  
  
Run to the left! Run to the right!  
  
I know where you are,  
  
I blast you to hell,  
  
Now your soul has been tainted,  
  
Just like everyone else,  
  
Through the cruelty of this world,  
  
We run from the damned!~" Kit and Ammy sang, playing their guitars to their voices. They repeated the song a second time and ended it, holding the last note for 7 seconds. They all grinned, bowed and walked off stage.  
  
"NOISE CLASHERS!"  
  
Tyson gaped, "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: The songs belong to me! I made them! Hee hee!  
  
Tyson: Dude, you're actually going to put your voice to work? Well, good thing is, you can sing.  
  
Joce: Rock on!  
  
Tyson: Dude, how much caffeine did you have?  
  
Joce: None! I had Hawaiin bread!! Yes, Deep Gold, Joce is supposed to be sorta' like me... HAHA! KAI TRIPPED!  
  
Kai: STFU!  
  
Joce: What?  
  
Kai: S is shut, T is the, F is fuck-  
  
Joce: Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo! Fingerbang oranatang! I always knew it was you!  
  
Kai: O.o -and U is up...  
  
Joce: I'll explain about the country names later, when it is time.  
  
Kai and Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SHe's going SANE and WISE!  
  
Joce: KAISON! TY! I MEAN TYSON! KAI! GO AND HAVE HOT STEAMY SEX!!!!  
  
Kai and Tyson: There's the insane Jocey we know and love! And...OKAY!!! XD *Go to the nearest closet.*  
  
Joce: Please people, please get some more reviewers!!! I'm not continuein until I have 12 reviews!!! R&R, peeps!!! *Peeks in closet.* So THAT'S how that goes!!!  
  
Kai and Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! JOCE!!!!! 


End file.
